Sammy Approves
by Superwholockislife
Summary: Sam sees stuff he doesn't need to see but is still very supportive Destiel Dean/Castiel


Sammy Approves.

A Supernatural Fan Fiction

Castiel and Dean have been dating for at least a month now. They have been getting their own hotel room and going to out to eat… with out Sam. Sam is happy he has always wanted his brother to be happy. The only long-term relationship that he has ever had was with Lisa and she doesn't remember that. He was so happy Dean found someone that understood what being a hunter meant, and could hunt with him. Since Cas has been going out with Dean he has been teleporting out less and if he ever teleports he takes Dean with him. Sam never thought that Dean would be going out with another man, but if he was happy that was all that mattered. Sam was becoming a bit of a third wheel. He didn't mind much, but when he came back to the impala with some food to find dean and Cas making out in the back seat he felt strange. Why, why should he feel strange Cas doesn't have a gender so it doesn't mean Dean is gay and even if he is why should he care. It is just he always thought he might get to be a uncle. But if Cas had taken on a female vessel they would have been dating a year ago. Sam had gotten over every discomfort of imagining Dean and Cas doing it. He finally excepted it and was a full supporter of the subject. They were all going on a hunt together in Wahoo, Nebraska. They were hunting a possible vampire nest. They were on the road Sam was driving and Dean and Cas were in the back seat, Dean didn't want Cas to be Alone. Sam looked in the review mere and saw Cas's head on Dean's shoulder, they were both asleep, and Sam smiled to him self.

They want to a local hotel and got a two-bedroom suite with one queen bed and a twin bed. The hotel had a sale on suites. It would have been much more expensive to get two rooms. Sam politely asked Dean and Cas to not make too much noise, Cas looked a bit confused and Dean said they would try. That night Sam was busy doing research in his room, but it was late, it was 1:00 in the morning. He head noises coming from Dean and Cas's room, he tried as hard as he could to block them out. About a hour latter once Sam had totally forgotten what was happening in the next room a large crash came from the room and a scream he recognized as Enochian he ran in completely forgetting what was happing earlier. He thought they were being attacked something but when he ran in he was stunned to see something he never wanted to see. There was a broken bed Dean and Cas were on it and Cas was pressed into the bed whaling in Enochian with Dean's whole length inside of him. They didn't even seem to notice Sam had walked in on them. Sam had seen Dean having sex once before but never like this. Out of all the things his seen all the demons, angles, monsters, and ghosts this was by far the worst. His brother was inside on of his best friends. He knew it was going on, but he never thought he would see it. His shock was increasing with every thrust. He would run away if he could be he was frozen and could not move… they seemed too busy to notice. He finally went into shock and fainted he wished he had fainted sooner. Once Dean heard him fall he rushed to help him, Cas followed. They both forgot they were butt naked and sweating. It did not take long for him to wake up and when he saw his brother and his best friend naked and staring at him he passed out again. He is definitely scared for life. Once they realized they were they reason he passed out Dean flushed scarlet and Cas was just confused on why seeing them perform intercourse would scare him so bad. Once he woke up they were both wearing close and cleaned up. Sam was still in shock the first thing he said was  
" I never thought_** I**_ would see you guys like that"  
Dean felt sorry for him but he was also a little mad because him and Cas had something going there.  
"That was a cock block move there Sammy"  
Cas looked confused  
" What's a cock block?"  
"I'll tell you later"  
they gave Sam some food and Sam said  
"even though I saw that and am scared for life I still 100% support this gay thing"  
Cas came back with one of those smart ass remarks  
" It's not really gay because I don't have a gender"  
Dean smirked  
" Yes but you do have a nice dick I would know"  
Dean and Cas laugh but Sam just kind of sits there… its going to take a while to get that image out of his head. The next day Dean and Cas go on a date after killing the nest of vampires leaving Sam at the hotel. Later that day they headed back to Bobbie's place Dean and Cas sleeping in the back the whole time.

The End


End file.
